Orbital Direct Transport Class Carrier
The Orbital Direct Transport Class Carrier is a large UNSC vessel inservice on the UNSC on 2558. The Carrier is also similar to a Modified Phoenix Class Colony Ship, thus getting the idea of direct deployment. Though, the only difference is the carrier uses a different approach. Known as the shock-shielding pods, that are currently in both medium to huge sizes depending on which assets are required to be deployed. This carrier was built in order to have no delay of upcoming reinforcements. And the " instant " deployment of reinforcements is by impact to surprise the enemy and carry out the loads of guns and ammo and trade their enemies with a more deadly bullet. This Carrier Class made it's tempting role to give the UNSC a cunning victory against the Covenant Remnant and the current Insurrectionists. The ODT has a significant amount of firepower that was enough to take down a CSS-Battlecruiser. Or plenty of smaller Covenant Cruisers. Such as the small version of the CSS-Battlecruiser. Though, if the ODT is outnumbered. It can deploy the Kodiak Class Destroyers to assist the ship, especially the destroyer is also armored with an energy shielding. Role The Orbital Direct Transport Class Carrier is to deploy massive numbers of infantries, ground vehicles, air assets and direct-constructed mobile bases are it's primary role. Though, the carrier can also do an increasing role of supporting other vessels against any enemy vessels. One of the ODTs in service taken down a Covenant Remnant CSS-Battlecruiser as the ODT was helped by 4 frigates from it's ravaged fleet. Service to the UNSC The service of these carriers proved worth of use for the UNSC when it comes to fleet service or in supporting role. Most of these carriers were used as for support. Such as repairing damaged vehicles when onboard inside the carrier. Or when it comes to deploy reinforcements to the surface when the primary force is under heavy fire or wasted down to critical but lower numbers. The Carrier has 2 MAC Cannons, one below it for a barrage fire of MAC Guns to the surface. And the other is on the top of the carrier to level down enemy ships when it comes on assaulting or attacking the carrier. This Carrier was enough to storage Four Kodiak Heavy Assault Class Destroyer in it's large pod deployer down below. However, unlike any deployment of UNSC Assets being deployed down by pods. The Kodiak immediately deploys down smoothly. The ODT became largely known or to be effective for it's proved use in a heavy operation of the UNSC in the early 2559. Where it assisted the Infinity to deploy several reinforcements and cargo them supplies to continue it's assault into the Sector. Though, this ODT in service was destroyed but it was able to help Infinity to repel the enemy fleet. Shock Shielding Pods The Shock-Shielding Pods were also a valiant model used to deploy UNSC assets directly in impact to the surface without taking damage of anything inside the pod. The Pods were designated for it's use to absorb damage upon impact and to avoid damage on whatever's inside the pod. Though, there were problems about deploying the Mammoths but 2 months after, the Shock Shielding Pods were modified into a better version. Allowing the Mammoths to never take damage upon impact. Category:Carrier classes Category:UNSC